Rise of the Empire era
Rise of the Empire eraen, ogs kendt som Prequel eraen, foregår mellem 1,000 BBY (Syvende Slag om Ruusan) og 0 BBY (Slaget om Yavin). Begivenheder Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Episode II: Attack of the Clones, Episode III: Revenge of the Sith og Episode IV: A New Hope foregår i denne era era. Rise of the Empire era 88.5 BBY - 21.5 BBY *''Legacy of the Jedi'' 45 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Rising Force'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dark Rival'' 44 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Hidden Past'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Mark of the Crown'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Defenders of the Dead'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Uncertain Path'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Captive Temple'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Day of Reckoning'' *''Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' 43 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Fight for Truth'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Shattered Peace'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Deadly Hunter'' 42 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Evil Experiment'' 41 BBY - 29 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: Deceptions'' 39 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice: The Dangerous Rescue'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Ties That Bind'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Death of Hope'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Call to Vengeance'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Threat Within'' 39 BBY - 29 BBY *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' 39 BBY - 20 BBY *''Secrets of the Jedi'' 38 BBY *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: The Aurorient Express'' 37 BBY *''Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan: Last Stand on Ord Mantell'' 36 BBY *''The Monster'' 33 BBY *''The Bounty Hunters'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Republic: Prelude to Rebellion'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Darth Maul'' *''The Starfighter Trap'' 33 BBY - 32 BBY *''Episode I Adventures 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *''Episode I Adventures 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Episode I Adventures 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Episode I Adventures 10: Festival of Warriors'' *''Episode I Adventures 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''Episode I Adventures 12: The Bongo Rally'' *''Episode I Adventures 13: Danger on Naboo'' *''Episode I Adventures 14: Podrace to Freedom'' *''Episode I Adventures 15: The Final Battle'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 1: Search for the Lost Jedi'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 2: The Bartokk Assassins'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 4: Jedi Emergency'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 5: The Ghostling Children'' 32.5 BBY *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' 32 BBY *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 6: The Hunt for Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 7: Capture Arawynne'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 8: Trouble on Tatooine'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 9: Rescue in the Core'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 10: Festival of Warriors'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 11: Pirates from Beyond the Sea'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 12: The Bongo Rally'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 13: Danger on Naboo'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 14: Podrace to Freedom'' *''Episode I Adventures Game Book 15: The Final Battle'' *''Galactic Battlegrounds *''Starfighter '' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (bog)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (børnebog)'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (tegneserie)'' *''Episode I: The Phantom Menace Adventures'' *''Battle for Naboo'' *''Episode I Journal: Anakin Skywalker'' *''Episode I Journal: Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Journal: Queen Amidala'' *''Republic: Outlander'' *''Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Bounty Hunter'' *''Jango Fett: Open Seasons'' 31 BBY *''Republic: Twilight'' *''Republic: Infinity's End'' *''Republic: Starcrash'' 30 BBY *''Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Republic: Darkness'' *''Republic: The Devaronian Version'' 29 BBY *''Rogue Planet'' 28 BBY *''Jedi Quest'' * Jedi Quest: Path to Truth *''Republic: Rite of Passage'' 27 BBY * Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jango Fett'' *''Zam Wesell'' * Jedi Quest: The Trail of the Jedi * Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games * Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise 26 BBY * Jedi Quest: The School of Fear 25 BBY * Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap * Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth 24 BBY * Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard * Jedi Quest: The False Peace * Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown *''Starfighter: Crossbones'' *''Republic: Honor and Duty'' 23 BBY *''Star Wars Adventures 1: Hunt the Sun Runner'' *''Star Wars Adventures 2: The Cavern of Screaming Skulls'' *''Star Wars Adventures 3: The Hostage Princess'' *''Star Wars Adventures 4: Jango Fett vs. the Razor Eaters'' *''Star Wars Adventures 5: The Shape-Shifter Strikes'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' 22.5 BBY *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' 22 BBY *''Jedi Starfighter'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *''Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (bog)'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (børnebog)'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (tegneserie)'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive *''Boba Fett: Crossfire *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception *''Boba Fett: Hunted *''Republic Commando'' *''Elusion Illusion'' *''Death in the Catacombs'' *''Crossfire'' *''The Clone Wars'' *''Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Clone Wars Volume 1: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Clone Wars Volume 2: Victories and Sacrifices'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 1'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2'' *''Clone Wars Volume 4: Light and Dark'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''League of Spies'' 21.5 BBY *''Shatterpoint'' *''Equipment'' *''Duel'' *''The New Droid Army'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' 21 BBY *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Clone Wars Volume 3: Last Stand on Jabiim '' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 3'' *''Clone Wars Volume 5: The Best Blades'' 20 BBY *''General Grievous'' *''Changing Seasons Part 1: Guardian of the People'' *''Changing Seasons Part 2: People of the Guardian'' *''Clone Wars Volume 6: On the Fields of Battle'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar: Intermezzo'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *''Clone Wars Volume 7: When They Were Brothers'' *''Clone Wars Volume 8: The Last Siege, The Final Truth'' 19.5 BBY *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Boba Fett: A New Threat *''Boba Fett: Pursuit 19 BBY *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 4'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 5'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 7'' *''Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 8'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (bog)'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (børnebog)'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (tegneserie)'' *''Clone Wars Volume 9: Endgame'' *''Dark Times: The Path to Nowhere'' *''Evasive Action: Recruitment'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''In His Image'' *''Evasive Action: Prey'' *''Mist Encounter'' 18 BBY *''Coruscant Nights: Jedi Twilight *''Coruscant Nights: Chiaroscuro *''Coruscant Nights: Patterns of Force *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' 18 BBY - 11 BBY *''Coruscant Nights: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights: Chiaroscuro'' *''Coruscant Nights: Patterns of Force'' 17 BBY *''A Two-Edged Sword'' 15 BBY *''Droids: The Adventures of R2-D2 and C-3PO'' 11 BBY *''Dark Vendetta'' 10 BBY *''The Han Solo Trilogy Volume I: The Paradise Snare'' 5 BBY *''Jabba the Hutt: The Art of the Deal'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' 5 BBY - 4 BBY *''The Han Solo Trilogy Volume II: The Hutt Gambit'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''When the Domino Falls'' 4 BBY *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''The Final Exit'' *''Droids: The Kalarba Adventures'' *''Droids: Rebellion'' *''Droids: Season of Revolt'' *''Droids: The Protocol Offensive'' 3 BBY *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''A Bitter Winter'' 3 BBY - 0 BBY *''The Han Solo Trilogy Volume III: Rebel Dawn'' 2 BBY *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Classic Star Wars: Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' 1 BBY *''Boba Fett: Enemy of the Empire'' *''Empire Volume 1: Betrayal'' *''Underworld: The Yavin Vassilika'' *''Dark Forces: Soldier for the Empire'' *''Empire Volume 2: Darklighter'' Category:Eraer